The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to an input field for a graphical user interface (GUI).
Applications typically use elements of a GUI that come with an operating system and add their own GUI elements and ideas. A GUI sometimes uses one or more metaphors for objects familiar in real life, such as the desktop, the view through a window, or the physical layout in a building. Elements of a GUI include, for example, windows, pull-down menus, buttons, scroll bars, iconic images, wizards, mouse, and one or more input fields. A system's GUI, along with its input devices, is sometimes referred to as its “look-and-feel.”